Destined
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Hinata, a beautiful princess, is forced into an arranged marriage. Naruto is one of the most feared and wanted bandits around. What happens when these two meet? Will it just make things worse or will it be destiny? Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. Running Away

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

_**Summary:**__ Hinata, a beautiful princess, is forced into an arranged marriage. Naruto is one of the most feared and wanted bandits around. What happens when these two meet? Will it just make things worse or will it be destiny?_

Another new story! ^^'' I'm getting a lot of these ideas and I can't stop them. =P Well, this will be a chapter fic! Yay! XD AND its NaruHina! I seriously need to write more NaruHina stories. Lol, anyway, I hope you guys like this one as much as I liked writing it. Hm... I wonder how many chapters I'll write for this story. =P Well, please enjoy! ^^ (And one more thing, this will be in both Hinata's and Naruto POV, but mostly in Hinata's. =P)

* * *

_Destined_

* * *

**Hinata**

I was in my room, standing by the window. What I saw was something I cherished. When I looked out the window, I saw something I wished I could protect forever. I knew it would be impossible, but I would do anything to keep it safe for as long as it possibly could be kept safe. What I saw out the window was my father's kingdom.

When I gazed out the window, I would always see happy people. Laughing and having the time of their lives. That alone made me smile, but not today. No matter how long I watched my father's people be happy and enjoy life, I was here, hating mine.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata-sama?" a voice came from my door._

_Getting off my bed, I walked to my door and opened it to reveal a few of my maids._

"_Yes?"_

_They were all in tears, "Oh, Hinata-sama, its terrible!"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and fear, "What happened?"_

_One of the maids spoke up, "Hiashi-sama just announced the news this morning."_

_Grabbing one of the maid's shoulders, I asked, "_What happened_? Is the village in danger?"_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes, she answered, "You're getting an arranged marriage."_

_I looked at her in surprise, "W-what?"_

_She nodded, "We are so sorry, Hinata-sama."_

* * *

_I walked down the hallways of the castle, trying to find my father. Some of the knights that were guarding the castle bowed, but I was in too much of a hurry to even turn their way._

_I soon reached a big, wooden, door. Without knocking, I opened it and saw my father sitting in his chair, reading. Doing my best not to walk across the room and yell at him, I stepped into the room._

"_Father, may I come in?"_

_He looked up at me, but looked back at his book, "What is it?"_

"_Is it true? That I am being forced into an arranged marriage?" I narrowed my eyes at him._

_Still looking at his book, he answered, "Yes, it is true."_

"_Father, why are you doing this to me? You know I do not wish for this!" As I said this, I felt my eyes tear up._

_Finally looking up at me, he gave a simply answer, as if this was no big deal, "Because unless you go through with it, there _will_ be war."_

_I gaped at this, "And I marrying a stranger will help? Father, I wish to marry someone I _know_. You said I was to rule after you retired, so why?"_

_He put the book down on his desk and stood up, __"_You_ rule after_ me_? That is a lie. Yes, I said that, but I never knew you would be this soft! You could never rule this kingdom even if you _tried_. Hanabi has a better chance at ruling this kingdom than you. That is why. And besides, do you want war? On this kingdom you so much love? You marrying this man will end it."_

_I gazed at the ground, not able to answer anymore._

"_That's what I thought. Now go, I wish to read in private."_

_Obeying, I gave a quick bow and left, closing the door behind me. I walked back to my room, the tears finally falling._

_End flashback_

Sighing, I walked to my door. Opening it, I walked to the castle garden. Once I was there, I stopped to admire the beautiful sakura trees.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Tenten. I smiled and turned to face her.

"Why, hello, Tenten-chan."

She didn't smile, but instead looked at me, "Hinata-chan is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked, hoping she didn't mean the arranged marriage.

She folded her arms, "You know what I am talking about."

Sighing, I answered, "Yes, it is true."

She gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry. When are you leaving for the wedding?"

"Tomorrow I shall leave to marry."

"What? Tomorrow! That is too soon!" she exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

"I am actually grateful; I want to get this over with as soon as possible." I sighed again.

"But why _tomorrow_?"

I shrugged, "It's okay, Tenten-chan. I am just happy that the village will be safe. I do not know what I would do if something awful were to happen."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear roll down my face and slide off my chin.

Tenten walked over and hugged me, "It's okay, Hinata-chan, everything will turn out okay, just you watch."

I wiped away my tears and hugged her back, "I hope so."

Pulling back from the hug, she asked, "Are you going to go see-"

"Do you mean Katsu? Yes." I smiled.

Tenten nodded, "Then I will see you tomorrow before you leave."

I gave a small smile, "Yes. And maybe I can get you to visit some time?"

Her smile was radiant, "Of course."

She turned back toward the castle and walked in. I turned around and walked off towards the stable.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto was just barely getting up from his sleep when he heard a scream. Quickly getting up, he rushed out of room, his sword in his hands. But what he saw made him want to slap someone.

"Sasuke, thank you so much for the gift you gave me!" Sakura smiled in delight.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply as he looked away.

Rubbing his face, he asked, "What in the _hell_ is going on."

Sakura turned to Naruto, still smiling, "Look! Look what Sasuke got me!"

Sakura ran over to him and opened her hands.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed.

What he saw surprised him. In Sakura's hands was a crystal in the shape of a heart.

He looked up at Sasuke, "Where did you get _this_?"

"I found it on the ground when I was on my patrol. I didn't want it so I figured Sakura might." Sasuke answered, still not looking at them.

Naruto got suspicious, but kept it to himself.

He looked at Sakura and smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty beautiful."

Her smile never left her face as she walked over to Sasuke and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks again, Sasuke! I'm gonna go show the others!"

While Sakura ran off to show off her gift, Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"Okay, what _really_ happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hn."

"Come on, Teme! You know you want to tell me!" Naruto pressed on.

Sighing, Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Like I said, I found it and thought Sakura would like it."

"But why give it to Sakura? Could it be that you-"

"Don't even go there, Dobe." Sasuke said, walking away.

"Fine, be that way!" he called, folding his arms.

Naruto soon smiled and followed his best friend outside.

Once he caught up, he nudged him, "What should we do today?"

"I don't know. You think of something."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Hm... Maybe we should do the night patrol?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure."

They soon were out of their hideout where Naruto found Sakura showing off her crystal heart to Temari and Ino. Kiba and Akamaru were off on a patrol while Shikamaru and Sai where sitting on rocks talking about Kami knows what.

"Yeah," Naruto thought, "This is the life."

He loved his life. Who cared if they were the bandits that were wanted in almost every village? Who cared if they had to continuously patrol around their hideout to make sure no one knew their whereabouts? Naruto didn't. And he was pretty sure the others didn't either. In fact, Naruto loved living deep in the forest. It was nice to get away from all the stupid rules. Naruto smiled to himself as he thought how lucky he was. This was his family. But sometimes he would get this annoying feeling like he was missing something. Something important...

"Ah! There he is!"

Naruto looked ahead to see the girls walking towards him and Sasuke.

"We heard! So, what's the deal? You just so happened to find a crystal heart on the ground when you were patrolling and thought it would be a nice gift to give to Sakura?" Ino asked.

"That's exactly my point, dobe." Sasuke replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Temari folded her arms, "Don't even start. We know what you're on to."

Sakura smiled nervously, "Now, now. I'm sure it's just like Sasuke said."

They rolled their eyes.

"Well, whatever you say, Uchiha." Ino said as she walked away with Temari, Sakura following behind.

Naruto nudged Sasuke, "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're being suspicious."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Naruto only smiled.

* * *

**Hinata**

As I walked through the stable entrance, I did my best not to seem stressed. Katsu always worried over me whenever she had caught me sighing in exhaustion.

"Katsu, hello, how are you?" I said, trying to sound as strong as I could.

A head suddenly popped out of one of the stalls. I smiled when Katsu started a little riot, wanting me to hurry over to her.

"Calm down, girl." I giggled, opening the stall door.

She walked out of the stall and turned to me. I closed the stall door and patted her head.

"Hello, Katsu. I'm sorry I haven't come over to see you in a few days, but I'm here now."

Katsu just started at me, obviously knowing something was up. I sighed.

"You already know, huh?" I asked, looking into her big round eyes.

She nodded, seeming to agree with what I said.

I gave a small smile, "How about I explain while we go for a fly?"

She took it into account, but soon nodded and unruffled her wings. Not bothering to waste time to get her riding equipment, I jumped onto her back.

"Okay, go where ever you want to go, I'll explain everything."

In response, she walked out of the stable and began to run. Once she was going fast enough, she started to flap her huge wings and lift off of the ground into the sky.

I sighed, "Where should I start?"

She looked over her shoulder.

Not able to look at her, I started, "I'm getting married."

* * *

As Katsu slowly landed back at the stables, I was wiping the tears that had slid down my cheek. Once she landed, she slowly walked back to the stable so no one could overhear our conversation. She stopped at her stall and I jumped off her back.

Gently patting her face, I smiled at her, "Thank you, Katsu. It's refreshing to know that I can always go to you when I'm not in the best of moods."

She nudged my hand, understanding.

"What will I do? I don't want to go through with this, Katsu. I just _cannot_. I love the village, but..."

She looked at me, her big eyes clouded with worry and pity.

"There is only one thing to do. I'll run away."

* * *

I had just run out of the castle, a bag in my hand with my clothes and a small picture of my mother in it. Running to the stable, I noticed that it had begun to rain.

I stopped and looked up at the very cloudy sky, "Should I _really_ leave? Leave Tenten-chan and the village?"

"I thought I might find you here."

I quickly turned around only to sigh in relief.

"Tenten-chan, you scared me. I thought you were Father."

"No, but he is looking for you. That's why I'm here, he sent me to search for you."

"Tenten-chan, I have something to tell you... I'm-"

"Running away? I figured as much."

I looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Hinata-chan, I knew you would choose to run away from everything. That's why I got my stuff too." she told me, reveling her brown satchel.

"What? Why? You aren't thinking of coming with me, are you?" I asked in shock.

"Of course I'm coming! I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself!"

"I won't be by myself, I'll have Katsu." I said simply.

"Hinata-chan, Katsu won't be able to fight all your battles. And besides, I'm pretty good at weapons." she smirked.

I sighed, but smiled, "Alright, but we must hurry. If Father finds out he won't be pleased."

She nodded and followed me to the stables.

"But are you sure you want to come with me? You love it here and what about Neji-san?"

She was quiet for a moment, but soon answered, "Yes, I will miss everyone, including Neji-kun, but there was no way we would be able to live happily together. And I always thought that the village was too small for me."

I turned to see that her eyes seemed distant, but they soon focused and she gave a small smile. Giving a quick nod, we made our way to the stable where Katsu was waiting for us. When we got there, I saw that Katsu was standing by her stall door, tacked up and ready to leave.

I walked over to her, Tenten following behind, and patted her face, "Katsu, Tenten-chan is coming with us."

She glanced over at Tenten and nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

She nodded as we mounted Katsu. She turned to the exit and ran out; only flapping her wings once we were out of the stable. She ran faster, doing the same for her wings, when we reached a clearing.

"Do you think Katsu can take the weight?" Tenten asked.

"I hope so."

Just as I was beginning to lose hope, Katsu lifted off the ground and flew into the sky.

I smiled, "You did it, Katsu!"

"Yes," Tenten exclaimed, "Now we can finally leave!"

As we flew off, I looked over my shoulder for a last glance at me home.

* * *

"It's okay Katsu; I'm surprised you were able to get a few miles away from the castle. This is fine, we can walk the rest." I said, rubbing a very tired Katsu.

"Come one, Hinata-chan, we need to find some shelter. If we don't hurry we might run into some bandits." Tenten said, scanning the trees.

"It's too late to run away now." a voice said.

We turned to see two figures coming out of the trees, but since it was raining so hard, it was difficult to see their faces.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Woo~! First chapter done! XD Well, it's pretty short, but whatever. I hope you liked this! I'll try to update this when I find the time to, so check in soon. Oh, and yes, Katsu is a Pegasus. =D BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	2. Broken Hearts

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Hey! ^^ Did you guys like the last chapter? I know I did! So anyway, I'm updating this faster than usual 'cause Kasi-chan wanted me to post the next chapter to this over the other ones. So here it is and I hope you enjoy! (T^T While I was writing this I kept hearing this moaning sound. So I took my earphones out of my ears and saw that Ali-kun and my mom were watching One Born Every Minute... Try and guess what they were watching, I dare you. T^T)

* * *

_Destined_

* * *

**Hinata**

Tenten took out her sword, ready to fight.

"Who's there? Show yourselves, cowards!"

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" one of the figures asked, staying where they were with the other figure.

"Hinata-chan, get Katsu into a safe place. I will handle these two." Tenten whispered so that they couldn't hear her.

"What? No! We're not leaving you!" I insisted, not about to leave my friend anytime soon.

"Hinata-chan, please stop being so stubborn. Katsu is too tired to protect both of us. I promise to go looking for you once I'm done here." she looked over her shoulder at me.

I saw nothing but the truth in her eyes.

Reluctantly, I slowly nodded, "You better... it's an order from your princess."

She nodded at me through the rain, "Of course, your majesty."

Turning to Katsu, I jumped on her back, "Hurry, Katsu. Tenten-chan will take care of these two."

She looked up at me with exhausted eyes, unsure what to do.

I patted her faces gently, "I know you're tired girl, but we must hurry. We are only a burden to Tenten-chan."

After a moment, she nodded and turned to head into the trees.

From behind us there as a shout, "Hey, where do ya think you're goin'? Pegasus' are worth a lot and only the rich can snag those. Let's get 'em."

"Hinata-chan, hurry up and run!" Tenten shouted.

Refusing to turn back and do my best to help, I had Katsu run towards the cover of the trees. Behind me, I heard the clashes of swords hitting against each other as Katsu ran deeper into the woods.

"Tenten-chan... You better come back or I won't forgive you for not keeping your promise." I whispered, a silent tear sliding down my cheek.

After I was sure we were far enough from the fight, I stopped Katsu.

I jumped off her back and rubbed her back, "You were great, girl."

She was breathing hard, but managed to give a little nod that she had heard me. Glancing around, I tried to look for a dry place to rest until Tenten had come. I managed to find a small little cave that was big enough to fit both me and Katsu. As Katsu slept, I stayed awake, awaiting Tenten's return.

After what seemed to be forever, I heard someone approaching. Not thinking, I jumped up and ran outside to greet 'Tenten'. But who I saw was far from Tenten.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked with a warning tone, their sword pointing towards me.

My eyes widened as I realized how stupid I had been. Slowly backing away, I kept my eyes on the stranger. I refused to answer him; he could have been the one who was after me and Katsu! He even had his sword out and pointed at me, ready to strike.

"Hey, where do you plan on going? You're just gonna leave your pet all weak and exhausted like that?" the stranger asked, pointing his chin toward the little cave where Katsu was sleeping.

"Of course, I would _never_ leave Katsu! You don't know how many times Katsu has helped me! I-I would never do that to a friend." I had begun the sentence strongly, but as I continued I realized how wrong I was.

It was true I would do anything for Katsu, but what about Tenten? Did I not value her as I did Katsu? Even after all her comforting words? After she risked her life to save me and Katsu?

I slid down to the damp forest floor and cried.

"I-I can't believe I-I sold o-out my b-best friend just t-to stay alive. T-the only friend I r-really had..."

* * *

**Naruto**

"Sasuke-teme, come on, we gotta go do the night patrol!" Naruto called out to his best friend/rival.

"Shut it, Dobe, I'm comin'." Sasuke replied, walking to Naruto.

"Finally, let's go!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's the hurry?"

Naruto stopped himself, "I dunno..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking past Naruto, "Come on."

As he tried to shake the persistent feeling that he should hurry with the patrol, he caught up with Sasuke.

It was silent for a while, that is, until they both heard the sound of swords hitting against each other.

"What's that?" he asked, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

Sasuke did the same, "I don't know. It could be a fight, let's go check it out."

He nodded, agreeing with Sasuke. They ran towards the noise only to be stopped by the sight of a... Pegasus?

"Is that a...?" he asked, wide eyed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Only royalty are able to afford those creatures. This must be something big, you sure you want to go now?"

But Naruto barely heard him.

"Dobe, what, are you staring at the Pegasus?" Sasuke asked, following his gaze.

He wasn't staring at the Pegasus; it was more like he was staring at the person _riding_ the Pegasus.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, you go check out the Pegasus. If we catch it we could get loads of cash. I'll go check out the situation over there."

As Sasuke headed towards the fight, Naruto hurried to the rider of the Pegasus. He _had_ to see who it was. He himself didn't know why, but he _had_ to. It was like the feeling he was sensing earlier.

After a minute or two, he stopped to look around for where the rider and the Pegasus could have gone. That is until someone popped out of nowhere.

Acting quickly, he got his sword out and pointed it at the attacker. But who he saw surprised him. There in front of him was a girl, no older than him, staring at him with such relief. But that relief was soon replaced with fear, shock and disappointment.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

He saw her eyes widen and back away slowly. He was confused at this, but kept his posture in case it was a trick. But that was when he noticed I figure in the little cave the girl had been hiding in. He was surprised to see that the Pegasus was sleeping soundly in it. He looked back at the girl to see she was still slowly backing away from him.

"She's the one who was riding the Pegasus?" Naruto thought to himself, "So she is royalty, eh?"

"Hey, where do you plan on going? You're just gonna leave your pet all weak and exhausted like that?" he asked, gesturing to the Pegasus.

The girl stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, "Of course not! I would _never_ leave Katsu! You don't know how many times Katsu has helped me! I-I would never d-do that to a friend."

He noticed that at first, her voice was strong and could sense the confidence coming from her voice, but it soon went quiet and she began stuttering.

He slowly lowered his sword, what he saw in her eyes was enough to have him pity her. She was broken, not able to handle everything any more. As she slid to the ground, he could see, through her eyes, her heart breaking. He could do nothing but look at her as she wept.

"I-I can't believe I-I sold o-out my b-best friend just t-to stay alive. T-the only friend I r-really had..."

He bent down so that they were eye-level and said, softly, "There is no need to cry. I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked up at him, a thick sadness in her eyes, "I need to find her. I need to find Tenten-chan."

He immediately thought back to the fight he and Sasuke had heard earlier.

"Listen, I think I know who you're talking about, but I need you to come with me." he said in a stern voice.

Her eyes widened in fear, "N-no! I'm not going anywhere! I need to find Tenten-chan! And Katsu needs to rest!"

"Katsu, you mean the Pegasus?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sighed, "Leave Katsu here, it'll be fine. We need to go find my friend, Sasuke. If we don't hurry, he might think she's a trespasser."

"And what would he do to her?" the girl asked.

He did not answer her question, afraid of how the girl would react to his answer.

"We need to hurry." was what he said.

She was hesitant. She looked over at Katsu, unsure.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to see if your friend is safe or look after this sleeping creature?" he asked, worrying that he would get there too late.

She closed her eyes, as if wishing this wasn't happening. Opening them again, she nodded. Standing up, he offered her his hand which she took. Turning around, he ran towards where Sasuke had headed. Hoping, begging that he wasn't too late. He could not bear to see the girl in any more pain.

* * *

**Hinata**

As we ran through the trees, I felt my heart racing more and more each second. I wanted to see Tenten alive and unharmed. Tenten had always kept her promises, always.

We finally reached the clearing to see a boy crouching on the ground over what seemed to be a person. My heart skipped a beat, hoping that it was anybody but Tenten.

"It doesn't look like you are going to make it. What are your final words, woman?" the boy asked.

I slowed down and let go of stranger's hand. I walked over to the other boy, hoping, only hoping.

"P-please d-do me a f-favor, boy. If y-you are t-to meet a y-young girl about my age, p-please do not kill her." the voice paused as they seemed to have cough up something, "I-instead tell her that I wasn't able to k-keep my promise."

I stood there too stunned to even move. It was as if my voice had escaped me as well for I could not say anything.

"Sasuke." the stranger behind me said.

The boy in front of us looked over his shoulder. He immediately looked at me and sighed. Getting up, he moved over to reveal Tenten, bruised, cut and bleeding.

I fell to my knees and looked into her eyes, "T-Tenten-chan! Don't leave! You have to keep your promise... and what about Neji-san?"

She looked at me, her eyes showing nothing but happiness, "Ah, H-Hinata-chan. I'm sorry, I-I'm not going to m-make it. Please t-take care of yourself. D-don't blame yourself for anything, it was m-my decision to d-do this. Y-you need to live, Hinata-chan, for your village, f-for Katsu, and for m-me. And when you s-see Neji-kun, tell him I-I'll never stop loving h-him and not t-to forget me."

"Tenten-chan, stop speaking such nonsense! You are going to _live_!" I looked over my shoulder, "We need to get her to a dry place and see to her injuries, _now_."

The boy answered, "It is too late. Your friend will not make it no matter what we do."

"No! She _will_ make it! She has too!" I said through my tears.

"Hinata-chan," Tenten called me, "it's t-too late for me. P-please forget about me."

"Impossible!"

She gave a little smile, "Y-you always were so s-stubborn..."

I looked into her eyes to see that they had become dull, lifeless. And then, the rain stopped falling, just like that.

"No!" I shouted, shaking her, begging her to say something.

"I hate you! You promised, Tenten-chan! You said that you were going to keep your promise!" I screamed, not paying attention to my tears anymore.

I felt a strong pair of hands grab my shoulders as the stranger said, "Enough, she is gone."

I struggled to free myself in his strong grip, "Let me go! Just leave me. I just..."

I gave up and looked over my shoulder. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the shape of the stranger.

"Kill me, please. Here and now. I beg you."

He seemed shock, but shook his head, "No, I can't do that. Besides, your friend here wouldn't want that. You should respect her last wishes."

I looked at the ground, wishing I could just disappear. I felt him slowly let go off my shoulders. I turned to face the boy who had been with Tenten before we had gotten here.

"You there, who was it? Who killed her?" I asked my voice suddenly harsh.

"I do not know. It was raining too hard to get a clear view of his face."

I clenched my fist in frustration and rage.

I turned to the stranger, "You, what is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Uchiha Sasuke."

I nodded, "My name is Hyuga Hinata, princess of the Leaf Kingdom. I have a favor to ask you two."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, seeming to be a bit a suspicious.

"I plan on getting revenge for who did this to my dear friend. So, I want you to teach me the ways of the sword."

* * *

T^T I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to have Tenten die! I swear I was so close to crying as I wrote this. But how was it? Did you like it? I think it was okay, but Tenten dying totally sucked. -sigh- Man, I'm such a horrible author for doing that. I hoped you enjoyed it though. I thought it was kind of all over the place and kind of rushed. =P Oh well, but sorry it's so short. =/ BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


	3. Becoming a Bandit

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

I'm sorry for such a long wait, especially since I got so many nice reviews! But now I can continue again! Okay, so I read all of the reviews and I was so happy that many of you liked the story. And it only had two chapters! But I hope some of you don't hate me for my lateness. So please enjoy this chapter! Oh! And I'm sorry, again, for killing Tenten off... It was very hard for me, too.

* * *

_Destined_

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto stood staring at the girl, a blank look on his face. He could see that the girl in front of him, Hinata, was putting on a brave face. However, Naruto knew it was all an act. He bet the last thing she wanted to do was get revenge.

"I cannot do that." he answered.

He then saw the fury in her eyes, blazing like a wild fire.

"No? And why won't you? This is the only thing I ask of you! I will gladly pay you with all I have, just teach me!"

Naruto shook his head, but before he could answer her, Sasuke spoke.

"This is just the shock speaking. You do not really want this. Do not speak of revenge so lightly, girl." Sasuke spat, anger in his eyes.

Without him noticing, Naruto gave a quick knowing glance at Sasuke. It was then that Hinata seemed to be reconsidering things. She looked back at her fallen friend and a small sob was heard.

"You are right... I'm nothing but a defenseless princess with nowhere to go. And now, because I did not want to marry, Tenten, my friend, is dead."

She did not look at them for a long while. When she did, though, she gave a small and weak smile.

"Thank you for helping me, kind men. Naruto was it? And Sasuke. I thank you for not killing Tenten before we arrived, mistaking her for an intruder."

Sasuke shook his head, "No need for thanks. I should have thanked her, for she was the one who came in between me and the blow that had killed her."

Hinata slowly nodded, understanding, "Well, I shall be on my way. For I cannot return to my kingdom nor stay here."

She bowed and turned back to Tenten, "Please leave us. I wish to stay with her before burying her. Then, I promise, I shall leave your sight forever."

Sasuke gave Naruto a glance and he nodded. They both turned and headed back to continue their patrol. Naruto only glancing back when he heard her sob quietly.

* * *

**Hinata**

I sat quietly, wiping away tears that came and went. I suppose you could say I was keeping a vigil for Tenten, for her death would be hard to get over. I stretched out and slowly closed Tenten's eyes. After a while, the sun slowly made its way over the trees, marking that it was my time to leave.

I stood and made my way to where I had left Katsu to rest. But when I arrived at the cave I saw that it was empty.

"No," I gasped in surprise, "Katsu! Where are you, girl?"

I heard the bushes behind me rustle and I jumped. But when I turned toward it I settled down. Katsu stepped out of the bushes and made her way to me.

"Katsu! I was worried! Please, don't do that again... I would not be able to go on if I lost you, too..."

Katsu flicked her ears at what I had said. She held curiosity in her eye, but seemed cautious as well.

"Come, Katsu, I'll need you to help me with something." I said to the Pegasus, gesturing to where Tenten's body was.

As I walked I could hear Katsu following me, obeying me like she always did, without the slightest hesitation.

I stopped to wait for her, remembering she still must be weak from carrying Tenten and I. When she approached, she gave a small snort and continued to where we were headed. I followed and we soon arrived in the small clearing where Tenten's body was. Katsu stopped and looked to me.

I gave her a weak smile, "It's her, girl. She died protecting us. Now we must bury her somewhere no one will disturb her grave. It's the least we can do for her."

Katsu stared at Tenten then walked over to her. She nuzzled Tenten's face as if to really make sure she was gone. Tenten didn't move.

I patted Katsu's shoulder, "We must move on, Katsu. Tenten wanted us to live."

Katsu seemed sad, but gave a nod. I grabbed Tenten and gently placed her onto Katsu's back. After, we walked through the woods, looking for somewhere to bury Tenten. After what seemed like hours, we stopped to rest.

"Oh, Katsu, what shall we do? We've searched and searched, yet have found no place that is right for Tenten."

Suddenly, Katsu tensed. She stared hard at the trees in front of us. I looked at where she was staring, but saw nothing. I strained to hear anything unusual, but didn't hear anything either.

"Katsu, what is it, girl?" I asked, scared it could be those men who had killed Tenten, coming back to finish their job.

Then, Katsu walked on ahead. I was surprised, but followed silently. After a moment, we were suddenly at a mysterious place. In front of us stood a much worn out looking house. The place seemed to be abandoned. I looked up at Katsu to see she didn't look the least bit frightened.

"Who's there?" came a shout.

I jumped and cowered behind Katsu. But Katsu didn't even flinch.

That was when three strangers appeared with what looked to be daggers in their hands. As they came toward us, the light from the sun slowly showed their faces. They were all females. One with pink hair, another with four pigtails and the last one with a very long ponytail.

I almost smiled, but after seeing the look in their eyes, I stopped myself.

"You. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the one with the four pigtails said.

"M-mine name is H-Hyuga Hinata. And t-this is my Pegasus, K-Katsu." I said after walking out from behind Katsu, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering.

They seemed a bit surprised.

"Pegasus? Didn't Naruto say something about seeing a Pegasus?" the girl with pink hair asked.

The girl with the ponytail nodded, "Defiantly. And he also said something about meeting a girl... Sakura, go call those two idiots."

Sakura nodded and rushed off into the house. We were silent until Sakura returned with two familiar figures.

"Sakura-chan, what is it? We were trying to get some rest..." Naruto whined, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

But as soon as they both saw me, they stopped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were leaving."

I flinched at the harshness in his voice, but answered, "I was, I-I was just trying t-to find a place w-where I could bury Tenten... K-Katsu was the o-one that led m-me here."

"Excuse me? 'Bury Tenten'? Do you mean... that person on that Pegasus's back is...?" Sakura squeaked at the last part of her sentence.

I glanced at Tenten and nodded, "Yes, she d-died protecting Katsu a-and I..."

I could feel the tears coming once again, but I tried to push them back.

"Eh? Sasuke, Naruto! You didn't help her? That is so rude!" The girl with the long ponytail scolded.

"N-no! It quiet a-all right! They were k-kind enough to b-bring me to h-her before she... p-past on." I said, looking down at the ground, still forcing the tears back.

"Ino, calm down. She wished for us to leave her to mourn her lost friend before burying her. It was all we could do." Sasuke said.

Ino rolled her eyes. When she looked back at me, she smiled sympathetically.

"Well, since these two didn't help you, how about you stay with us while Temari," she gestured to the four pigtailed girl, "and I find a good resting place for your friend. And, we'll make sure your Pegasus here is rested and fed before you two depart."

I, along with Naruto and Sasuke, stared at her in shock.

"Ino! You cannot just decide these things on your own!" Naruto yelled.

Ino turned to him, "It is the least we can do for her! She just lost her friend and has nowhere to go! I still have a heart, unlike you, apparently."

He was about to protest, but Temari cut him off; "Shut it, Naruto. Yes, this may be reckless, but as long as she does not tell _anyone _we are here, it should be all right. Right, Hinata-san?"

I nodded, afraid to hesitate for too long.

Sakura smiled, "Then it is settled! You shall come with me, Hinata-san. Ino and Temari will take Katsu to a safe place to be fed and rested and look for a resting place for your friend, Tenten."

I looked up at Katsu. She never liked anyone touching her but Tenten and me, but when Temari grabbed her reins, she only followed obediently.

"Come." Sakura said, smiling and grabbed my hand, leading me into the house.

I followed, staring after Katsu. After we entered the house, we stopped at a door on the second floor.

"Here, this is where the girls and I sleep. There's still some room for you. Don't be hesitant, go on and get undressed in there while I search for clean clothes."

As Sakura walked off, I walked into the room and did as she had told me. There was a knock at the door and Sakura had returned with clean clothes.

"I hope these fit. You're so small! But I think they will. Here, try them on."

I did and was happy to feel their warmth.

Sakura smiled, "Now, stay here and rest. There is an extra bed on the other side of the room. Use that, and don't hesitate to ask any of us something, okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you so much. I am very grateful, but please... don't leave..."

I tear rolled down my cheek, and I gasped in surprise. I quickly turned away from Sakura and wiped it away.

"Hinata-chan... Don't worry, I'll stay." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, "Thank you..."

She pulled back and wiped a stray tear away, "You are so beautiful, you know that? That's why a pretty girl like you should not be crying. "

I blushed, "E-excuse me?"

She laughed, "It's the truth. And don't worry, Hime, as long as you don't tell anyone where we are, I shall not tell anyone besides my group your whereabouts."

I blinked in surprised, "How? D-did Naruto tell you?"

She shook her head, "I've seen posters of you in some of the villages around here. You seem to be very popular."

I could feel my face heat up at the comment, "I don't think so. I just do what I can for my father's people."

"Well, that and you also have a Pegasus. You do realize that only people of your stature are the only ones who could ever afford one.

"A-ah, you are right there..."

Before Sakura could say anymore, a shout was heard.

"Sakura, where are you? Naruto and Sasuke have called a meeting." came a shout from the hallway.

"Ah, I figured as much. Right, tell them I shall be there soon, Shikamaru." Sakura replied.

"So troublesome..." came a grumble from Shikamaru.

Sakura rolled her eyes and faced me.

"I will be back after the meeting has finished, I promise. Until then, please rest. You don't want Katsu to worry, do you?"

"I-I guess you're right." I replied.

Sakura smiled as she turned and walked out the door, closing it after she departed. I glanced around the room to see it was as clean and organized as any old house could be. I sighed and made my way to the bed. Once I reached it, I lied down and closed my eyes, trying my best to sleep. And somewhere, in between all the thoughts that were in my mind, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto was pacing back and forth, not knowing how to handle the current situation at hand. It was true that he had pitied her and decided to help her, but this was different. If she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about their whereabouts, then everyone would have to relocate at once. That, or face the Royal Council. The latter being the option he would never want to face.

"Oi, Naruto, are you going to start the meeting or just continuing pacing like that?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto shook the thoughts away, "Right. Now, I'm sure we all know about the situation we are in right now. I feel that we should not keep that girl here. She jeopardizes everything we have worked for to hide ourselves here. If someone were to find out about us, we would have no choice but to relocate. That being said, I-"

"Yes, Naruto, we get the point. But do you honestly think we can just leave her as she is? She looked so pale and tired. She lost a friend she trusted; it has to have hurt her." Ino said, interrupting Naruto's speech.

"Ino is right, Naruto. I realize that if she does end up telling someone then it would be very bad, but I really do not think she would do such a thing." Sakura agreed.

"You don't _think_ she will? Knowing and thinking are two completely different things, Sakura." Naruto replied, frowning.

At that, Sakura frowned and looked away.

"Yes, we seem to be in a bit of a troublesome situation, but I must agree with the girls on this one, Naruto. We have no idea whether we can trust her or not, and if she does reveal out current location then that shall prove to be more troublesome. I realized this and so I have come up with an idea to prevent such." Shikamaru said, looking tired and bored.

"Oh," Naruto said, raising a brow in curiosity, "and what is that idea. Please enlighten us."

As everyone turned their attention on Shikamaru, he explained.

"I am sure you all are aware that that girl is no ordinary woman but the daughter of Hiashi, correct?"

Everyone but Kiba nodded.

"Wait! She-that girl is the princess?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Kiba, she owns a Pegasus, which that of only the higher ups can afford." Ino said, a brow raised.

Kiba was silent as he thought about this. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, I guess you are right. Please continue, Shikamaru." Kiba, nodded to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru made a curt nod before saying, "As I was saying, Hinata-san appears to have run away from her palace, from what you told me early, Naruto. I assume that something must have happened for her to run away, which means she does not want anyone to know of her location. If we tell her that in exchange for not telling anyone our whereabouts, we will not share her location as well."

It was quiet as everyone thought this over. After a moment of debating it over with everyone, they all agreed with Shikamaru's plan.

"Very well," Naruto said, "the girl shall stay."

* * *

**Hinata**

When I awoke the next morning, I sat up in my bed and glanced around the room to see that I was the only one here. I got out of bed and decided to fold the covers as best as I could and then make my way downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw that the girls were all inside, making breakfast. Sakura glanced up from her pot to see me standing at the doorway, unsure if I should enter or not.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, please do come in. We are preparing breakfast for everyone. Why don't you help? We sure could use it." Sakura smiled.

"A-ah, well, I have never c-cooked before; s-so I do not think I would be v-very helpful..."

"Nonsense, if you cannot cook, then we shall show you." Temari said.

"Yes, we shall help you, so don not worry. Here, come so we may show you how it is done. Do you not want to learn?" Ino asked.

"N-no! It is not that, I-I just do not want to ruin all of y-your hard work and-"

"Oh, do not worry. Even if our food is not the best, the boys still eat it." Sakura interrupted.

"Of course, either that or starve." Temari giggled.

"Correct. They do not even know how to cook themselves." Ino laughed.

As they laughed and giggled I felt as if I was actually one of them. Like a family. But that would never happen. These people lived in a completely different world than mine. It would be simply impossible.

* * *

After we all finished cooking breakfast, Sakura made her way outside to inform the boys that we had finished breakfast.

"See, Hinata-chan? You did well for your first try at cooking. You shall make an excellent wife one day." Ino smiled, Temari nodding her head in agreement.

"O-oh, thank you. I-I really do not agree..."

"Ah! Something smells fantastic! Right, Akamaru?"

_Woof!_

"I just hope that this time you and that dog do not eat a majority of the food... So troublesome."

"I have to agree."

"Aye."

"Your own fault for not eating fast enough..."

At the sound of familiar voices, I turned to see the boys walking in; joking with each other like nothing in the world could ever ruin their good time.

Once everyone was seated around the table in the kitchen, they all stared at me.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked, looking myself over to see if there was something wrong with the way I was dressed.

"Hinata-chan, we have something that we would all like you to know." Sakura said.

I looked back up at everyone to see they were all still starting at me.

"Y-yes? What is it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"We have all agreed that if you promise not to tell anyone where you are, then we shall do the same for you." Naruto replied.

I stared, wide eyed at them all, not able to compose a reply.

"Do you agree to this, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

Still not able to speak, I nodded, smiling. The girls all smiled too, and soon they were all talking at once. Saying things like we would all have a great time and that they would all help train me to be the best I could.

I could feel the tears well up as I smiled and nodded at the girls, happy that I was finally in a real family since my mother pasted away.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_

Okay, I hope you all still like this story enough to finish reading it. I know that I haven't updated in forever, and there is a section on my profile titled '**Attention! Please read!**' that explains why. I would be happy if you at least read it all. Anyway, how was it? Hopefully it hasn't lost its touch that a lot of you seem to have liked in the two earlier chapters. And, like what a few of the reviews commented on, Naruto is a little meaner in this chapter, I hope. That had been my intention so I'm sorry that he wasn't mean enough in the previous chapters (since he _is_ a bandit and it's only natural for him to act so). I hope I've fixed that issue. And I also don't have him talking a whole lot with slang (which I've seen a lot in stories similar to mine), that's because it is suppose to be, like, a Medieval Time era sort of thing, so I want everyone to talk the way they used to back then (yes, I realize that in the previous chapters they really lack that, but I swear I'll fix it later on), I guess? I know I'm not spot on with that, but I think I'm at least a little close. So, sorry again for not updating this for months and I hope I'll at least get one review not scolding me on my lateness. Also, sorry it isn't very long. There will be about fifteen chapters and there will be longer chapters, I promise. (And one more thing: Sorry if the ending sucked/ seemed kind of rushed. I wrote it when I was tired. When I have the time, though, I'll fix it to something better.)

_-gaarafangirl14_


	4. Battles, Fairies, and Secret Loves

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but the story's plot.**

I'm very sorry that this took so long to get posted; I've been super busy with life, so I haven't been able to get a whole lot done. But after looking at some reviews I couldn't help but try to finish sooner rather than later. Really, you guys are way too nice. I hardly update but I still get nice reviews. Truly, I thank you all.

Also, I'm in the mood for taking on some requests. I always am, so don't hesitate to ask me about it. There's more info about it on my profile. I'm also going to start accepting beta-reader requests, so PM me if you get curious. Enjoy.

* * *

_Destined_

* * *

**Hinata**

I awoke to the sound of noise coming from downstairs. I sat up in my bed, and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I glanced around once my eyes adjusted to the darkness to see that I was the only one in the room. I pushed my sheets off and sat up from my bed. I made my way to the door and cracked it open.

"But Naruto, it's so late, won't you at least let her sleep in just a bit? She's still new to all of this," a voice from downstairs, Sakura, said.

"That's hardly an excuse, Sakura. Hinata has been here a week already, she should be able to get up at this time and help patrol around or at least train," replied another voice, Naruto-san.

"Give her a little more time to adjust. This is all still new to her. Try to be nice to the princess."

There was snort, "She may be a princess in her castle, but here she's nothing but a bandit. And if she's a bandit then she needs to act like one. That includes getting up early just like the rest of us and help out."

I frowned at the conversation. It was true that it had been a week since I had been accepted into the group as a bandit, even though I was actually a princess. But Naruto-san was completely right. If I was a bandit then I would have to work to show them that they did not make a wrong decision by adding me into the group. If I would have to wake much earlier then I was used to, train daily, and patrol, then I would.

I opened the door all the way and walked to the rail to see Naruto-san and Sakura standing in the middle of the room, while everyone else sat behind either of them.

"S-Sakura, please, Naruto-san is right. I'm a b-bandit now, not a princess. I will do whatever I possibly can to show you all m-my gratitude for what you have done for me. S-so, Naruto-san, what would you like me to do? Anything, please name it."

There was a silence that followed. Sakura glanced over at the other girls, worried written all over their faces. Naruto-san stood and thought.

After a moment, he said, "You, Hinata, are to spar with Sakura. I would like to see what she has taught you so far. Be ready in fifteen minutes."

He walked away before Sakura could argue. I stood there, staring down at every one of them and smiled.

"Everyone, p-please do not worry. I know I may n-not be the best fighter out of everyone, but I think I have improved. Sakura, please do not go easy on me. I-I also would like to see just how much I have learned."

"Hinata… Are you really sure? I do not think you are ready to fight any of us just yet. Would you at least think it over? I can always explain to Naruto that you-"

"N-no, please, it is fine. How else will I show N-Naruto-san that I can be of value to the g-group?" I asked.

Sakura, reluctantly, nodded, "Right. Then get dressed and meet me outside once you are done."

I walked back into the room without saying anymore. As I readied myself for my first official spar with Sakura, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about how much I would fail.

* * *

After I finished readying myself, I was wearing clothes suitable to fight in. I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs to see Shikamaru was the only one left inside.

He opened an eye at me, gesturing to the front door, "They are all outside waiting for you. I would go, but it would be too troublesome."

A small smiled worked its way to my lips as I said, "T-Thank you."

Before I could grab the door handle and walk outside, Shikamaru called to me.

"Good luck, Hinata. Although Sakura may want to, she won't hold back. She's determined to show everyone that you are not useless."

I turned to him, "I o-only hope that s-she is right."

I turned back to the door and walked outside. Shikamaru didn't try to stop me.

"Ah, you are here. Now, let us all be seated and watch how much Hinata has improved since she first arrived," Naruto-san said as he handed me a sword.

I walked out to where Sakura stood and nodded. She, holding a sword as well, gave me a curt nod before getting into a fighting stance. I did the same as well and before I knew it, Sakura flung herself at me.

She ran up to me, holding the sword with two hands below her waist before she swung it up at my head. I quickly blocked her and shoved her away before I charged at her with my own sword. She shifted her blade to block mine and quickly countered, swinging her sword at my head once again. I crouched down and swung my right leg at her feet. She jumped out of the way and charged at me once again. I jumped up, but lost my footing and felt myself fly back. I hit the ground with a hard thud, but managed to block Sakura's sword with mine. She pushed her blade down on mine as I struggled to counter attack in anyway.

I brought my knees to my chest then kicked Sakura's stomach, forcing her back. By the time I had jumped off the ground, she had already recovered from my previous attack and was now crouched close to the ground. I braced myself for her attack, but it never came.

Because before she could attack me, I heard shouts from behind me. I know I should not have looked since I was in the middle of sparring, but looked anyway. When I glanced behind my shoulder, I saw that Naruto-san and everyone else were standing, a weapon in hand, ready to fight a mob of bandits coming for us.

Sakura ran up to me and said, "Hinata, you go inside, we will handle this."

"B-but I wish to help a-as well!" I exclaimed.

"Hinata, please do not argue with me. I will admit you have improved, but you are not ready for this. Now, please go and get Shikamaru out to help us. If one of them manage to get inside then please defend yourself the best you can. I shall go in once everyone else can handle the situation out here"

I nodded reluctantly and rushed into the house, dodging a fight between Temari and a female bandit. As I ran in, Shikamaru was already walking up to me, his eyes narrowed.

"What is going on outside, Hinata?" he asked.

"A-a band of bandits have come. Sakura h-has asked me to take shelter h-here and that they will need y-your assistance," I explained.

He nodded, "Right, go up to your room and lock the door. Either I or Sakura will go to retrieve you after everything is over. But remember that we will knock twice, pause, and then knock once more. I shall tell Sakura of this also, so if you hear a knock at the door that isn't how I explained it right now, don't open the door."

I nodded, "G-good luck, and be-be careful."

I turned and rushed myself up the flight of stairs and locked the door behind me once I had entered.

It wasn't until about five minutes later when I heard someone approach the door. I froze in my bed as I awaited their knock. Once, twice. They neither paused nor knocked again. I sat there, frozen and not knowing what to do next.

There was another knock, then a bang at the door. I jumped out of bed and reached for my sword that lay by my bed's side. I approached the door, my breathing quick with panic. I did my best to shake the fear away before I quickly unlocked the door. I jumped back just as a male stranger burst through the door, a sword in his hands as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hinata-hime. I'm sure the kingdom would pay me handsomely for bringing you back to the king," the stranger said, a smirk replacing the scowl that was there only seconds ago.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, "I-I refuse to go anywhere with the likes of you. Now l-leave me at once before I strike you."

"Ha, those are nothing but empty words. I suggest you come with me before any of your friends come along."

"I a-already told you. I refuse to go with y-you. I-I shall stay right here."

"Fine, I shall just have to force you then."

"O-over my de-dead body," I said coldly, bracing myself for his attack.

It did not take long. He came at me with full force, raising his sword above his head. I dodged and swung my sword at his arm. He faced me and blocked my attack with his sword then pushed me away. I flew back and fell on my back like I had earlier. Before I could stand, he was already above me.

"Hm, I will admit that you do have some skills, hime, but I am afraid they just will not cut it."

I scowled up at him, determined to use all my strength if I must to beat this stranger. It would show Naruto-san that I was worth staying in the group. But before I could do any other attacking, the man's eyes grew wide before he fainted.

"That will show you to mess with my friends," Sakura scowled down at the unconscious man.

* * *

"Y-you wretch, you will pay for this-" the man, tied to a tree outside, said before he was interrupted by Naruto-san.

"Quiet, you fool. You are lucky I told Sakura to spare your life. Otherwise you would be long dead," Naruto-san spat at him.

We were all outside; Naruto-san interrogated the man before us. I glanced around to see all his comrades spread throughout the field dead. I silently swallowed and turned back to the interrogation.

"Now tell us, why did you suddenly attack us? Did someone pay you? Speak up now or I will kill you," Naruto-san ordered the man, his eyes narrowed.

The man smirked, "Go ahead and kill me. I refuse to say a thing."

Naruto turned to us. We all glanced at each other before Sasuke nodded.

"If he won't speak then it is the only thing left to do," he said.

I watched as Naruto face the man again. He took his sword from Sasuke's hands as the man closed his eyes, bracing himself the best he could.

"W-wait, Naruto, you cannot do that in front of Hinata," Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Sakura is right, Naruto. At least wait for us to take Hinata away from here before you kill him," Ino said, making her way towards me.

"No, Ino, Hinata needs to see this. If she really does wish to stay with us and live a life like ours, then she must face this. These kinds of attacks happen and we must kill every one of them. That or risk them telling someone our whereabouts."

"But-" Sakura began before I interrupted her.

"S-Sakura, please, I u-understand. Naruto-san is c-completely right. It is like N-Naruto-san said these things happen and if y-you all want your home's l-location to be kept a secret, th-then you have no choice but to eliminate anyone who knows."

"H-Hinata, are you sure? This may be a bit too much for you…" Temari asked, uncertain of what to do.

"Hinata," Kiba suddenly said, "I have to agree as well. You grew up in a sheltered life. We are used to seeing these things happen while you are not. I do not think it wise for you to see this.

I shook my head, "I-I am sure. And even i-if it may prove to be too much for me, a-at least I can say that I faced t-this situation head on. Naruto-san, p-please continue."

The girls looked at each other before they stepped back and let Naruto continue. He nodded and turned back to the man. Naruto raised his sword and, before I could fully brace myself for what was about to happen, sliced through the man's neck. I suddenly felt very ill and dizzy.

"Hinata, are you well? Damn it, Ino, help me hold Hinata, Temari, you go find somewhere for Hinata to sit. It will be all right, Hinata, just stay calm," Sakura said, holding onto me.

But I barely heard her. All I saw was the man in front of me with blood oozing out of him. It was the last thing I remember seeing before all that was left was darkness.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto watched as Hinata became ghostly pale at the sight of the dead man in front of her. He heard Sakura swear before ordering Ino and Temari to help her. But it was too late. Before Ino and Temari could do a thing, she had fainted.

"H-Hinata, are you okay? I knew this would happen. Naruto, why would you make her watch such a thing? Yes, we all understand that she needs to get used to life as one of us, but you should not have made her see such a thing after being in this group for merely a week," Sakura fumed.

"I-" Naruto started, but was soon interrupted.

"Do not start to sputter such lies. You are constantly pressuring her to make sure she is useful to this group. You never let her have a break to rest. You have no idea how much she feels she must do all these ludicrous things just to have you accept her."

Naruto did not respond. Sakura frowned and helped Ino and Temari carry Hinata back to the house. As Naruto watched the girls carry Hinata away, Sasuke spoke.

"Enough, you two were both right. We will end it there. For now we must move onto the current situation."

Naruto turned back to the boys, "Right. Shall we split up into groups and try to see if there were any survivors or anyone who watched from afar?"

The boys agreed and split up into small groups.

* * *

**Hinata**

_Where was I? Everywhere I looked, there was only darkness. I was scared. I tried to yell out for someone, anyone, to come and help me, but no one came. I felt tears start to form as I dropped to the ground._

"_P-please, someone, he-help me." I called out, but it only showed the same results as before._

_I sobbed, not knowing what else to do. I was scared and alone. But then suddenly, a voice called out to me from the depths of darkness._

"_Hinata."_

_I looked up, but no one was near._

_I slowly stood up and called back, "I-is someone there? Please h-help me, I d-don't know what t-to do a-all by myself."_

"_Hinata, wake up. You must wake, Hinata…"_

* * *

My eyes opened and I quickly sat up in my bed, my breathing quick.

"Hinata, are you all right? You are crying."

I looked to my side to see Naruto sitting next to my bed, a bit worried.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you d-doing here? What am I-I doing here?" I asked as I wiped my eyes away of tears.

"You fainted after you saw me slay the man who almost killed you."

My eyes widened after remembering what happened. A chill ran down my spine as I pictured the dead man with his blood covering the once green grass.

"A-ah, I see."

It was silent for a minute. I took that time to glance around. I saw that I was in my room that I shared with the other girls.

"Naruto-san, w-where are the others? Are th-they well? S-should I go and-"

"No, you will not being going anywhere for at least the rest of today."

I was stunned, "B-but why not? I am well e-enough, I swear this to you. I am so-sorry that I passed out; it is j-just that the sight o-of blood makes me feel a bit un-unwell."

Naruto-san stood up and made his way for the door, but stopped before opening it and said, "Hinata, I apologize for earlier. Sakura was right; I should not have shown that to you. You are not used to our lifestyle."

"P-please, Naruto-san that i-is no excuse. What I did w-was wrong. I should h-have stayed strong and b-bared with it._ I_ should be the o-one apologizing to _you_."

I heard a chuckle as Naruto-san turned to face me.

"So I see that you are a bit stubborn."

I felt my face heat up at his comment, "I-I am nothing of the s-sort."

He smirked, "As you wish. But please know that you will have to take it a bit easy from now on. Until you get used to this way of living, sleep in a bit and do not push yourself so much while training. You have improved, though. Your sparring session with Sakura was good. It will be fine for now."

My eyes widened, "A-ah, thank you, Naruto-san, I pr-promise to do my best and t-to take it easy from now o-on."

He nodded, "Good. How would you like to go out shopping with Sakura, since you refuse to stay in bed? Everyone is too busy cleaning up after earlier."

"O-of course, please t-tell Sakura that I shall m-meet her outside soon," I replied.

Naruto left without saying anymore.

After a moment, I placed a hand over my cheek, "O-oh my…"

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Are you ready to leave?" Sakura asked me as I ran out the front door.

"S-sorry to keep you w-waiting, I just thought I-I would change out of my s-sparring clothes," I answered as I stopped in front of her.

She giggled, "It is all right, I understand. Now, shall we be on our way? I am afraid that if we do not hurry the boys will get cranky"

I smiled, "Yes, th-they do tend to d-do that when th-there is no food."

As we made our way into the forest, we spoke of many things to pass the time. When we had finally arrived, I pulled the hood over my head and mostly kept my face toward the ground. I was afraid someone would end up recognizing me. It scared me to think of what would happen if that were to happen.

"Since we actually have some money and considering I am a bit tired from sparring and defending our base in the same day, I think it best to buy the food this time."

I nodded, "That w-would be a bit wise. If we w-were to get caught, I d-do not think I would be able to h-help very much."

She nodded, "Though you are improving, I have to agree with you."

We made our way from stand to stand, buying all sorts of food. By the time we were almost finished, Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So, Hinata, what did Naruto say to you? While I was waiting for you to awaken from passing out earlier, Naruto suddenly came and asked me to leave. When I asked why, he said that he wished to say something to you once you woke up."

I could feel my cheeks burn from remembering Naruto-san's comments of me.

"Oh, so I take it something happened?" Sakura asked, grinning.

I looked at her, shaking my head, "N-no, you m-misunderstand."

"Oh, and I suppose your sudden blush means that nothing happened then?" Sakura asked, laughing.

I turned away, pouting, "N-nothing happened, he o-only apologized for-"

"Excuse me? He actually apologized to you?" Sakura stopped, wide eyed.

I tilted my head to the side a bit, "Yes, i-is something w-wrong?"

"No, nothing, though Naruto never apologizes. I have yet to hear anything of the sort come from him," she explained as she continued her walk.

"Oh, i-is that s-so?" I asked.

"Yes, but putting that aside, what else happened? I am sure that was not all he said to make you blush so hard."

"W-well, he also c-commented on my f-fighting skills, saying that I-I have improved and that our s-spar was g-good enough to him. Also, h-he said that I c-could take it a bit easy for a w-while," I explained, leaving out the part that really made me blush.

"Wow, I never would have thought Naruto was capable of saying such things. All the time I have known him not once has he said anything like that. He must think quite highly of you," Sakura joked, poking my arm.

"N-none of the s-sort, he is only being kind a-and-" I was saying until a nearby poster caught my eye.

"Hinata, what is it?" Sakura asked, looking in the same direction as I.

I left her and walked up to the poster to see my face and on it.

_MISSING! Hinata-hime-sama has disappeared! The king has offered a reward for those who find her location._

"Hinata…"

I turned away from the poster, "C-come, Sakura, if th-that is all of the shopping t-then I wish to l-leave."

"S-sure, let's go."

* * *

It was evening when I decided to pay Katsu a visit. So many things were happening that I did not have much time to spend with her.

As I made my way into her new stable, I saw that she was lying in hay on the ground as she slept soundly. I was about to turn back and let her continue sleeping, but before I could she raised her head and looked up at me.

"Oh, I apologize, Katsu, I did not mean to wake you. Please, I will leave so you may go back to sleep," I whispered, patting her head gently.

Katsu only shook her head and snorted as she stood up and leaned her head upon my mine.

I smiled as I pat her chin, "All right, if you truly refuse to sleep."

"Hinata, are you there?" a voice suddenly asked.

I turned around to see Naruto-san entering the stables alone.

"A-ah, it is you, Naruto-san. What b-brings you here, if I m-may ask?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Naruto-san made his way to me, a serious expression masking his usual one, "Hinata, Sakura has just informed me of earlier today. Are you all right?"

I was a bit surprised by what he asked, but I say, "I am fine. I just did not expect to see that poster. I am surprised my father is concerned about me at all, truly."

Naruto-san stared at me as if I was lying. I was about to explain further that I was truly fine when he beat me to it.

"How about you and Katsu come with me into the forest? There is something I wish to show you."

I glanced over to Katsu to see she was already headed toward Naruto-san. Deciding to go along with him, I nodded.

"Right, then please follow me."

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto led Hinata and Katsu into the forest as the sun started to set behind them. Naruto glanced behind him to see Hinata walking besides Katsu. Katsu seemed to be perfectly fine with walking into the forest. Though Hinata, on the other hand, would glance around every now and then.

He could not help but give a small smile.

"Hinata, you must relax. I promise you that nothing shall harm you or Katsu," Naruto said to Hinata.

She, in return, turned a bright red and nodded, "Y-yes, I apologize."

As they walked along the path, Naruto could not help but appreciate the peaceful silence. It refreshed him and also relaxed him.

"All right, Hinata. We have arrived," Naruto said, stopping to look over at her.

When he saw her gaze upon the area in front of them, her face almost instantly lit up with pure joy.

"A-ah, Naruto-san, this p-place is beautiful!" Hinata gasped while her eyes widened in awe.

A beautiful scenery of trees, fireflies, plants, a pond, and a perfect lighting from the sunset was presented before the two of them.

Naruto smirked, "I thought you would like it. And after what happened in the market, I thought it would help you relax, if only for a bit."

Hinata looked to Naruto, "N-Naruto-san, you did n-not have to do this f-for me. As I h-have stated b-before, I am p-perfectly fine."

He shrugged in response, "Be that as it may, Sakura insisted I check on you to make sure you were well. So I decided to take you here."

Hinata stared at Naruto, but soon smiled afterwards.

"Then, N-Naruto-san, I-I thank you."

"No need for thanks, just sit and relax," he said, gesturing to one of the many boulders.

Naruto watched as she nodded in agreement before turning to Katsu and gesturing her to follow Hinata.

As Hinata helped Katsu find a comfortable spot to graze, he sat under a huge weeping willow tree and admired the beautiful scenery.

Every time he came to this spot he could not help but feel one with nature. This spot truly fascinated him and he would always visit this place from time to time, especially when he need time to think.

But as he watched Hinata sit on a boulder, he came to the realization that he had never shown anyone this marvelous place. He could not even remember one time he ever spoke to Sakura, Sasuke, or anyone else that he knew of such a place.

"It could be I felt a bit overprotective of this place. It would be a great shame if anyone were to harm it," Naruto thought silently.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp from Hinata.

"N-Naruto-san, what a-are those?"

Naruto quickly sat up and looked around for any signs of a threat. He had made a promise that he intended to keep. But as he glanced around, he only saw round, colorful orbs floating towards them.

He sighed in relief.

"Do not worry, Hinata. They are just fairies. They are much more frightened of you than you are of them."

She looked at him in utter shock, "F-Fairies?"

"Yes, they often come to quiet, vacant places such as this spot."

"H-How do you k-know of this, i-if I may ask?" Hinata asked, visibly relaxing some.

"I often come here when there is nothing to be done at our base, so I know these fairies quite well."

"Ah, I-I see."

"Tell me, have you never heard of these creatures?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have, i-it is just that I have n-never seen them u-up close before," Hinata answered.

By then, the glowing orbs were surrounding the three of them. Some of them were floating near the ground and some above tree branches.

Naruto watched Hinata as she gazed at them, a smile slowing making its way to her lips. Once again, she stared out in awe as fairies floated near her.

He noticed one float to her face and the glow seemed to burn out revealing the fairy's true form. Hinata's smile grew bigger as she said a polite hello to it. The fairy, in return, flew around Hinata, as if it was examining her.

Soon, one by one, the other fairies glow faded, showing their true form. A majority of them flew near Katsu. Naruto understood this. It was only natural that magical creatures would want to be near other magical creatures.

"Oh, Naruto-san, I thank you so much! This is amazing, I shall never forget it," Hinata gasped as a few more fairies flew over to her.

He noticed that she had not stuttered. He saw that she was too busy admiring the fairies to have noticed, and that made him smiled, the first real smile in a very long time.

He also noticed the way the sun's light seemed to caress her face in its glow, and how her eyes seemed to have a certain sparkle when a fairy flew close to her.

It seemed it was now his time to stare in complete awe.

* * *

**Hinata**

I could do nothing but watch as fairies seemed to be flying everywhere. It was truly fantastic.

"Oh, Naruto-san, I thank you so much! This is amazing, I shall never forget it," I said, breathless.

Every time a fairy flew close to me, I wanted nothing more than for it to land in my palm. I wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to one, at least for just one time and to understand it as well. How idiotic I must seem to be in front of Naruto-san, who has seen fairies so many times.

I would bet that everyone in my father's kingdom would come out to the forest every now and then to gaze at such a sight as this one. I had always been stuck in that castle that I could only dream of seeing something this beautiful.

After I gathered enough of my courage, I reached out my hand and waited. At first, the fairies backed away, but one soon flew onto my palm and stared at me in curiosity.

I nodded to it, "Hello there."

It continued to stare at me, but it raised its hand none the less, and waved at me, a small, barely noticeable smile on its face. I smiled as well, trying my best not to shake my hand too much and scare it off.

I looked behind me to see most of the fairies flying around Katsu. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. I smiled.

When I looked back to Naruto, he seemed to be in a daze with his eyes a bit wide and his mouth opened slightly agape.

I lowered my hand a bit and the fairy flew off in acknowledgement.

I turned and face Naruto, "N-Naruto-san? Are you a-all right?"

He blinked several times and looked away, "Y-yes, fine. Why do you ask?"

I was surprised to hear Naruto-san stutter, but before I could speak of it to him, he quickly changed the subject.

"Hinata, it's getting late. We should leave before it gets too dark," he suggested, finally looking over at me.

I glanced up at through the tree branches to see he was correct.

"A-all right, but may I suggest that we use K-Katsu on our way back? S-she hasn't flown in a week and I-I assume s-she is in desperate wanting to fly o-once more."

Naruto-san looked over to Katsu and nodded, "If you are fine with it."

I walked to Katsu and waited until she was ready before I called Naruto-san over. I jumped onto her back and saw Naruto-san staring at Katsu's back.

"Do not worry, y-you will not hurt her. S-simply jump on," I said to him, smiling.

As Naruto-san jumped on Katsu's back behind me, I looked over to the fairies to see them in a clustered group a little ways from us.

"They say farewell."

I looked behind my shoulder at Naruto-san to see him looking over at them as well. I wished to ask him how he knew this, but he interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Let me just say that I have a feeling. They also say they wish to see you soon. Especially that one over there," Naruto-san said as he pointed to the closest fairy.

I looked over to see the same fairy from before. The one fairy that was brave enough to fly onto my outreached hand. I waved and smiled to see it do the same.

"That one seems attached to you. I can tell it wishes for you to stay longer," Naruto-san said.

I turned to him and smile, "T-thank you."

I then turn back around and lean forward to Katsu's ear, "R-right, Katsu, it is t-time we take off, b-but be gentle."

I then tell Naruto-san to hold on tight and to be cautious because I do not have Katsu in her gear. He grunts his okay and Katsu takes off.

Once we are in the air, I relax.

"You c-can relax a bit now, Naruto-san. Usually K-Katsu cannot handle more than o-one person on her back while s-she flies, but I think it is all right s-since the base is not far off."

"Right," is all he said.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun had already set and that one by one, stars were slowly appearing. It felt great to be up in the sky.

I glanced behind me to see Naruto-san's eyes shut. When I called out to him, he opened them and focused on me.

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"Oh, n-nothing, I just t-thought something w-was wrong," I told him quietly.

After a few moments later, I spotted the base and told Katsu to land. Once we were finally on ground again, Naruto-san jumped off Katsu and stretched out his hand to me. I took it jumped off as well.

Naruto then offered to take Katsu back to her stable. I let him, after I said goodnight to Katsu, and walked into the base.

"Hinata, there you are! We were worried something had happened to the two of you," Sakura said, walking up to me after I shut the door behind me.

"N-no, we were j-just in the forest. I-if you do n-not mind, I t-think I shall g-go and rest now."

Sakura said goodnight to me as I walked up to the room. I am surprised at how tired I am when I lay in bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to shouting outside the room. I sat up and noticed that all the girls were gone. After I finished changing into clean, decent clothing, I rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

When I opened the front door, I immediately sensed the tense air surrounding Sakura and Ino, who were in a heated argument. I looked at everyone else to see they all seemed a bit uncomfortable.

I soon realize that Naruto-san and Sasuke are not here, but then thought that they are probably on a patrol.

I noticed that Sai and Shikamaru seemed a bit annoyed as they looked at anywhere but the argument that Sakura and Ino were currently having.

"Ino, why are you so jealous? When did all this come along?" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Ino was quick to reply with, "I am not jealous, I just think that you are simply imaging that Sasuke cares for you more than a friend."

Excuse me? "More than a friend"?

"U-um, e-excuse me, but wh-what is going on h-here? I asked when they both seemed to have paused.

Everyone then turned their attention to me as I made my way over to the two girls.

"The problem is that Sakura actually believes that Sasuke cares for her more than a simple friend," Ino explained.

"And Ino believes that Sasuke actually cares for her more than a friend when that is the biggest lie I have _ever_ heard of," Sakura said right after Ino finished.

"It is not a lie, it is the truth."

"That shall be the truth once pigs grow wings and fly."

They continued to bicker as I stood and listened. I could not believe what was happening. Ino and Sakura were fight over Sasuke.

* * *

**I apologize for the cheesiness in this story.**

(Especially the part where Naruto took Hinata into the forest after she and Sakura came back from the market… UGH. I hate myself. But one more thing, who thought of _Aladdin_ when reading Hinata and Naruto flying on Katsu's back? Anyone? No…?)

The ending wasn't that good, but I still hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This was actually my first time writing a fight scene. Can you tell? I hope I did a decent job with it, but I'll need to work on these kinds of scenes more often, I know (though I think I did an acceptable job for a first timer). How did you like it? Not too short, I hope. I did the best I could to make it longer than the last one. Also, how was the part with Naruto and Hinata in the forest? I haven't really written fluff in a while (it was way too cheesy for my liking), so I'm hoping it went okay.


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello to all who may be reading this. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to a story you might have been (maybe) looking forward to. But I have something very important to say, so I would very much appreciate it if you would read this, or at least go down to the tl;dr at the bottom of this if you don't feel like reading it through to the end.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize greatly for not updating any of my stories in months, some in over a _year_ even. But as some of you might know, I wrote a message on my profile a while ago stating that I wasn't going to be updating my stories much since I dropped out of the _Naruto_ fandom. Also like I said, although I will always love _Naruto_, I just stopped obsessing over it, thus resulting in less updates. I said that I would continue my stories, that I would never _not_ finish them, however, I have recently thought about how true that is.

I received a review for one of my stories not so long ago. The reviewer said that it was a shame I wouldn't be continuing said story. I replied back saying that although I hadn't updated in a while, I stilled planned to continue it. And it wasn't until after I sent that message that I actually thought about that.

So, after some very serious thought, I have decided to discontinue all of my ongoing work. Again, I apologize. This is actually very difficult for me, and, to be honest, when the thought first popped up in my mind I thought how crazy it was. (Really though, I thank whoever it was that reviewed. It helped me realize.)

A few of may be probably upset, and really, I don't blame you. I know that some people, however difficult for me to understand, actually enjoyed reading my stories and wished to read them to the end. That sadly won't be happening. And that is the reason I have decided to write this and post it as the next, and last, chapter to my _Naruto_ fics.

You don't need to comment or anything. You can either just unsubscribe to me and/or these stories or both. I understand completely.

Even though I have decided to discontinue these stories, I will leave them up. At least until I feel the need to take them down. Although many of them are badly written, I still take some pride in them. Without them, I wouldn't have improved in my writing so much.

And one more thing. I _will_ continue to write, though it may be some time before I post something again. I seriously doubt it'll be anything from _Naruto_, though. And if you want to help me out, I have a poll on my profile with a few suggestions on fandoms I'm a little interested writing a fic in. Honestly, it would help a lot if you voted. You can choose up to five fandoms listed. And if you want to suggest a fandom to me, please do! If I myself am in the fandom, then I'll consider whether or not I'd be skillful enough to write for said fandom. If I think I am, I will put it in the poll with the others. If people do suggest some fandoms, I'll allow more votes for each person to choose from.

**Tl;dr:** I will discontinue my stories. I am sorry. I'll leave them on the site. I will continue to write and have started a poll for people to suggest fandoms they want me to write for. And if you want to, please suggest one to me yourself, it would help me out.

And that's about all I have left to say. Again, I'm sorry, but I won't ever stop writing.

_~gaarafangirl14_


End file.
